Mew Mew Power: Coming Into the Light
by ravenhunter796
Summary: The Dark Mew Mews, have been out of control! It's up to Elliot and Wesley to change them back... Can they do it? NOTE: This is book 2, after Mew Mew Power: Into Darkness.


"So, you think that, the monster that beat them the day they started to show difference in personalities is what caused this; and if we get a sample of their blood we can create a formula?" reviewed Elliot.

"Yes. Now, they are probably out there trying to cause terror, I'll run up and distract them while you get some blood with this." replied Wesley, handing him a weapon.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we're all in trouble."

"Ok. Let's do this."

As they left to find the girls, Wesley started to think...

_I can't believe this all happened... Everything that happened is... Unbelievable..._ thought Wesley.

"Ready? 'Cause I got a read on their magic." said Elliot, showing the location.

"Where it all began." replied Wesley.

"Yep. The museum."

Elliot turned the car around and drove all the way to the museum, where it all began. Zoey's transformation.

At the museum...

Inside and outside, there were large vines growing EVERYWHERE, and there was debris from the fight that the girls fought previously after they left with Dren...

"Are you sure it was here?" questioned Wesley.

"Positive." assured Elliot, "I'll be in those bushes over there."

"Looking for us?" asked Dark Zoey.

"Yeah. We're tired of you tracking our magic! Why don't you give up already." added Dark Renee.

"And join us.." added Dark Kikki.

"Or suffer." added Dark Corina.

"What happened to you?" asked Wesley in disbelief.

"We got a life. A real one!" answered Zoey.

"Without ,Mark?"

Dark Zoey growled.

"You know, I've always wondered what happened to him... What did happen to him?"

"STOP IT! NEVER BRING HIS NAME UP AGAIN!"

"Oh, now I remember! You took him to Dren's world and beat him! And left him to die, for who...? OH! Dren."

"SHUT... UP!"

"Does it hurt ,Zoey? That you left your parents, and your REAL boyfriend to die? I hope it does... This isn't who you are... This isn't you. But I can help you change, just come with me. All of you."

"Wesley? Help me... I need to stop. I can't control it. S-s-she keeps on making me do these h-horrible things and I can't... STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!... Ahh!"

Zoey groaned in pain, and collapsed. Blood was dripping down her arm, as she tried to stop it, and soon they left.

"Got it!" yelled Elliot picking up the arrow he shot.

"Let's get to work." replied Wesley.

* * *

Hours went by, days and they finally came up with a formula that should work to cure the Mew Mews... Make them come into the light, leave the dark.

"You ready?" asked Wesley.

"I've been ready for months." answered Elliot.

"All we have to do is take the syringe and insert this in their body, they will do the rest."

"We only have one..."

"Yes, and a little more. We'll get one of them, and that one will help get the rest."

"Ok... Let's do this, the last place they used their powers was... Zoey's house."

Wesley and Elliot hurried into the car, and drove all the way to Zoey's house.

As they shut the doors to the car they, hurried and ran inside.

"NO! N-n-no. You are the last people I care about.. You need to die. With you gone I'll have complete control over myself." said Dark Zoey.

"But you won't... You'll just be even more out of control.." corrected Elliot.

_He's right! I will have the upper hand... And you, will. Be. Gone!_ yelled Zoey.

"GET. OUT OF. _MY_ HEAD!" yelled Dark Zoey.

"Times up ,Zoey. You need to go back to what you were."

And with that Elliot caught Dark Zoey off guard and stuck her with the syringe.

"That's... Zoey?" asked Zoey's mom.

"Um... It's a play we're doing for Café Mew Mew." explained Wesley.

"Oh! Well you'll have to tell me when that is... You know ever since Zoey told me she and her friends were living together, I haven't been able to get ahold of her..."

"Well, she's busy with the Café!"

"Well, I'm still her mother..."

"Yes, yes. Well..."

"Elliot?... She killed him.." said Zoey weakly.

"Killed?" questioned Zoey's mom.

"Part of the play... We better go."

As they left, Zoey's mom waved.

* * *

At Café Mew Mew...

Zoey cried, and wouldn't stop.

"He said..(sob).. that I wasn't the girl he fell in love with! (sob) I killed him! **I KILLED MARK! THE MAN I LOVE... **The only one I ever loved..." exclaimed Zoey, taking another tissue(more like the whole box now...) and blowing her nose.

"Zoey, you didn't kill him... The one that was _made out of you_ killed him.. You had _nothing_ to do with it." replied Wesley, trying to comfort her.

"The only thing you _can_ do is avenge him." added Elliot.

"Avenge?" questioned Zoey.

"If you're up for it."

"Tell me."

Elliot explained the plan that Wesley and him came up with, and sure enough(between sobs) Zoey, agreed to help.. To avenge Mark, and save the other Mew Mews.

* * *

In Dren's world...

"Where is she?" asked Dren pacing.

"She'll be back soon... She probably wants to make it torture for her "parents"." suggested Dark Kikki.

"Yeah! I mean, what I can't believe is how her "parents" gave birth to her! They're nothing alike!" added Dark Renee.

"In so many ways..." added Dark Bridget.

"Maybe... But I can't help but think.."

"Then don't." said Dark Corina.

The Dark Mew Mews laughed.

"WOULD YOU. BE _SERIOUS_ FOR ONCE!?"

"Cool it, Dren. If you want we'll go find her." said Dark Renee.

"No. Need." said Zoey.

She was back into the light, but dressed otherwise.

Because the real Zoey was stuck inside herself she saw and heard what Dark Zoey would do and say, and she practiced with Elliot and Wesley.

"AAH! Your back! Zoey! Promise me... You'll never do that again." said Dren.

_Ok, Zoey! Do what she would do... Act snobby._ thought Zoey to herself.

"Hmmm. Can't promise... Sorry." replied Zoey.

The girls laughed.

"So! I was thinking that we- us girls, could hang out... Terrorizing." suggested Zoey.

All the girls agreed. Dren smiled, he had finally gotten a girlfriend he had always wanted.

"Don't be gone long." said Dren.

"Can't make any promisssess." replied Zoey.

On planet earth...

"Alright. I'll go with Renee, the rest of figure out whatever." ordered Zoey, running with Renee.

"I can _so_ outrun you!" exclaimed Dark Renee.

"Yeah, right! Come on, mutt. You and me. First one to the Café Mew Mew wins!"

"Why, there? All it does is make me crazy."

"What if we destroyed it? And everything inside?"

"Hmmm. Now your talking! Ready... Set... GO!"

As they ran to Café Mew Mew Zoey actually enjoyed it...

At Café Mew Mew...

"Ok, I got a read! They'll be here in precisely 5 minutes! Hurry ,Wesley!" exclaimed Elliot getting in place, at the front door.

"Ok, ok! I'm ready. Here." replied Wesley, handing Elliot another syringe.

_**SLAM!**_

"Elliot? Wesley? Are you here? Zoey's here! Come out, come out!" exclaimed Zoey.

"Hmm. I smell them somewhere... AAH!" screamed Dark Renee, she had been slammed into by Elliot.

Elliot, took the syringe and tried to inject it, but this one was a fighter.

"Why, couldn't you pick Kikki, or Corina?! Ugh!" exclaimed Elliot.

" 'Cause Dark me doesn't like them." replied Zoey.

"(hiss) Exactly! I knew from the moment you came back that you were different... But I couldn't place my claw on it! _They_ changed you! But... We can change you back..." said Dark Renee.

Elliot struggled, but when she started talking he saw an open spot! He stabbed the syringe into her hip, and pressed the top.

"Ah! Get off! Huh?... Uhh. What happened?" asked Renee.

"Um..."

"Forget it... I don't wanna know."

"So... Renee how do you feel about helping some friends?" asked Zoey.

"Who?" asked Renee.

"Bridget, Corina, and Kikki."

"Oh. You mean about the 'I'm gonna destroy this and that.." thing. Let's do it. They can't stay like that forever."

"They can." said Wesley.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoey.

"The effect of being changed can last forever. Zoey, while you were inside yourself locked up, you were slowly slipping away. If we don't get to them soon, the real Kikki, Corina, and Bridget will be lost forever."

"Oh, no!"

"Then you better make 3 more syringes, 'cause we are changing them back whether they like it or not." exclaimed Renee.

Wesley nodded.

He needed his space so Elliot and the girls stepped outside.

"I've almost forgotten what it was like to feel my own body." said Renee.

"Well, you're back now, and that's all that matters." replied Zoey.

"I know you were playing "Dark" ,Zoey, but how did you get all... Dark?"

"Um... I dyed everything."

Renee, chuckled.

"So... This is where you've been hiding." said Kikki.

"Well, well, looks like your playtime is over..." added Bridget.

"And so are you!... You've taken over our friend's bodies, and ours!" exclaimed Renee.

"And it's NOT gonna happen again!" added Zoey.

Corina, growled.

"Well, we'll see about that." said Corina.

And so the began...

"Uh! **STRAWBERRY BELL!**"

**"HEART ARROW!, ****TAMBOURINE TRENCH!, COMBAT CASTANETS!, (RENEE'S SWORD)."**

Suddenly Elliot smashed in.

"Wesley! We need the antidote NOW!" exclaimed Elliot.

"I'm almost done... Uh. There! Take them." replied Wesley, handing the 3 syringes to Elliot.

Elliot ran out the door.

"Zoey! Renee! Catch!" yelled Elliot throwing the 2/3 syringes.

Both were caught, by Zoey and Renee.

Zoey was fighting Kikki, while Renee was fighting Corina and Bridget.

"Uh! Kikki, I'm really sorry!" apologized Zoey.

Zoey stabbed Kikki in the arm.

"AAAH! Uh... Huh? What's... I'M FREEEEE! FREE, FREE, FREEE!" exclaimed Kikki, jumping up and down.

"Kikki! Focus! Now come on..." replied Zoey.

"UUUh! Let. GO OF ME!" exclaimed Bridget.

"Sorry, kid. But this is for your own good. Uh!" replied Renee, stabbing Bridget in the chest.

"AAAH! UUH! That... Hurt? Uhh. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"A little... Not much."

"It must have effected you the most..."

"What do we do now?"

"Get, Corina, where is she?"

"Right here." said Corina.

"Zoey? What... UH! You said that the stab would work!" exclaimed Dren.

Tarb, and Sardon looked at each other.

"WHAT WENT WRONG!?"

"I don't know! But maybe if we get the creature..." replied Sardon.

"I'm fine ,Dren! YOU ruined me!" exclaimed Zoey.

"I disagree, dear... But if you come with me, I'll release someone you "love"."

Zoey gasped.

_Mark... He's s-still a-a-alive.. Oh, no... Mark..._ thought Zoey.

Tears flooded Zoey's eyes, and streamed down her face.

"Fine. Let him go." said Zoey.

"ZOEY NOO!" yelled Bridget.

"You can't do this ,Zoey. We'll get ,Mark..." added Renee.

"Excellent choice." replied Dren.

**_Whoooosh!_**

"Uuuuh! Uuuuuh..." groaned Mark.

"MARK!" called Zoey, as she ran to his side.

"Uuuh... Zoey? Is it really you? The girl I fell in love with...?" asked Mark.

Zoey cried.

"It's me... I have to go now, but Renee, Kikki and Bridget, will take care of you.."

"Now, Renee!" screamed Elliot.

And with that Renee jumped at Corina, stabbed her in the leg, and injected her with the antidote.

"AAAH! Uh... Renee! I-I-I'm ME! Phew! Good to back." exclaimed Corina.

"Not so much." replied Renee.

"What do you mean?"

"Look..."

Corina looked at Zoey, and gasped.

"Ready, Zoey?" asked Dren.

Zoey, nodded let go of Mark, and went with Dren.

"Zoey?" called Corina.

"Take care of him, Corina... Please." replied Zoey.

"Girls! Hold this! Together! Do it!" exclaimed Wesley, walking out and tossing the strawberry scepter.

As they held it together, it glowed bright purple, yellow, blue, and green... One missing...

"Huh...?" questioned Zoey, walking away from Dren.

"Get back here! You promised." replied Dren.

**I'll always be here to guide you...** said a voice in her head.

_Who are you?_ asked Zoey.

**I am the light that shines in you, and in everybody, this world and others... I am Allayna.**

Suddenly the bright colors weaved together, and created a yellow, white color... And out stepped a teenage girl.

She wore a white and blue toga, outlined with gold, and gold sandals. Her hair was the color of pure gold, weaved together with light. She also had these white shimmery wings.

"You're ,Allayna." said Zoey.

Allayna shook her head, to say yes.

"But, you're our age... How can you be light?"

"Children from earth are chosen- those with a pure heart -to become the next light goddess... That is how it is done, until we die in battle we remain the light goddess."

"Wow."

Allayna chuckled.

"What..?" questioned Dren.

"Your "master" Blue Aqua is a god... He will never die.. Until he dies in battle." replied Allayna.

Dren still looked confused.

"I have been ordered by the High Supreme to lock you away for a short period of time, therefore..(cups her hands holding a ray of light).. Dren, Tarb, and Sardon, you are hereby locked in your world for a year." said Allayna, shooting the ray at them, banishing them.

"Well, at least that takes care of them for a year..." commented Renee.

Allayna laughed quietly.

"I have to go, my assignment here is done... Goodbye ,Mew Mews." said Allayna.

"Will you come back?" asked Zoey.

"In due time...(at the portal where she came through)... In due time."

After she left, the Mew Mews, went back to their job... And started cleaning.

"Man! Am I glad to be here." said Zoey sweeping.

"Wait till reopening day! You'll be complaining again..." commented Elliot.

Zoey growled.

"Why don't you just go away, Elliot!"

Everyone laughed. They were back!

_**THE**** END!**_


End file.
